The Made Man
The Made Man is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Joseph Daniel O'Toole from Paulie's Revue Bar in the Red Light District of Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission JD O'Toole is about to become a made man by the Leones. Toni meets JD at Paulie's Revue Bar to drive him to the ceremony. Mickey Hamfists arrives in a Leone Sentinel. Toni, JD and Mickey soon drive to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard in Harwood. On the way, the group is confronted by a group of Sindaccos who want JD dead for the betrayal, but Toni evades or kills them. As they arrive at Harwood, however, rather than a ceremony, Mickey shoots JD in the head. Mickey explains that Salvatore couldn't trust JD, as he could've betrayed the Leones the same way he betrayed the Sindaccos. With JD's body still in the front passenger seat, Toni must drop Mickey off at Portland View, before dumping the car in the river or sea, destroying any evidence. If the car is spotted by the police, the player will immediately attain a 2-star wanted level. The mission is complete once the car is disposed of. Deaths *Joseph Daniel O'Toole - Killed by Mickey Hamfists, reasoning that Salvatore would not be able to trust O'Toole because of his betrayal of the Sindaccos. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $1,500 and the mission The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade is unlocked. Post mission phone call Vincenzo Cilli: Hey, it's me, Vincenzo. Toni Cipriani: What the hell do you want? Someone to pick up your laundry? Or wipe your ass? Vincenzo Cilli: Don't be like that. Listen, I feel bad about everything... Come on. Drop by my place, I've got something for you. Toni Cipriani: Yeah? What's that? A pair of concrete boots? A nice slice of arsenic pie? Forget about it. Vincenzo Cilli: No. Come on, Toni, I feel bad about what went down. Salvatore heard about it, and told me we both need to grow up. This is me growing up. I'm sorry. Come on. Gallery TheMadeMan-GTALCS2.png|Mickey Hamfists about to kill O'Toole at the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard Video walkthrough Trivia *This mission was inspired by the film The Godfather, where Rocco Lampone kills Paulie Gatto in the same way because of treachery to the Don. Also, the manner of the setup for the execution (under the guise of being made) is similar to the execution of Tommy DeVito in the film Goodfellas. *When Toni enters the Leone Sentinel, the radio will be tuned in to Double Clef FM, and the track "E amore un ladroncello" from "Cosi Fan Tutte" will always play. *In the PSP and Mobile versions, Mickey only fires one shot at JD, whereas in the PS2 version he fires two shots. *Mickey has two different lines when he is dropped off at his house, one of which is simply reminding Toni to dump the car in the river---that is if if the cops haven't spotted them upon arrival. However, if the cops spot the car beforehand, Mickey will exclaim, "I'm gettin' the hell out of here!" upon returning home. Navigation }}de:Der Capo in spe es:The Made Man pl:The Made Man Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories